


Unanswered Questions

by Yknotnymph



Series: On the DL [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Man on Man, non-cannon, prequel to station 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/pseuds/Yknotnymph
Summary: Ripley comes to Montana for Sullivan's job interview. Things are said and done. Lucas makes it clear how he feels on this topic and what rules he won't break for Sully.





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This Montana thing will take two chapters probably. The Vic issue eventually gets addressed in chapter 4 when I plan on winding this up.
> 
> Remember, this is emotional angsty M/M. So if you aren't interested, skip it.

He hadn't expected a personal response. He received a message that Chief Ripley himself was arriving in Montana to conduct his interview. Sullivan responded and arranged the interview to be done off shift at his office.  
  
When Luke arrived, Sullivan was surprised at how the same he looked. Some people who got desk jobs let themselves get soft and flabby. If anything Ripley had gotten more chiseled. He wore the white shirt, black jacket and uniform pants of the fire chief with those five chevrons on the collar.  
  
They stared at each other for a couple of moments, then Ripley smiled, a different smile that Sullivan didn't recognize. A politician smile. "It's good to see you, Sully."  
  
"Hello, Chief Ripley," Sullivan said. "I was surprised when they said you would come interview candidates yourself."  
  
"These things need a personal touch," He responded. "Station 19 is one of my best stations. I need to make sure it's in good hands."  
  
Ripley sat down in the chair opposite Sullivan's desk, Sullivan did not sit down. Just like Riptide making himself at home.  
  
"Is that all you came here for?"  
  
His former friend rolled his eyes. "It's been 15 years. You think I'm pining away. You certainly showed me the door fast enough."  
  
"I remember." Robert definitely remembered fucking Luke against every door in his house.  
  
"It is true," Ripley said, "That when I saw you applied, I felt you and I needed to clear some air between us."  
  
"Clear the air?" Sullivan repeated.  
  
"Yes," Rip stood up and then sat on the desk closer to Sullivan. Sullivan had the sinking feeling that as much as he thought he would be in control, it was not going to be so. Luke had never felt the anger, the unhappiness, the grief, or the guilt that Sullivan had.  
  
"Fine - say whatever you want to say," Sullivan said.  
  
"We've never talked about this," Ripley said. "Not for real."  
  
"Fine. Talk," Sully said shortly.  
  
"Of course, you want me to start."  
  
"You came here to me. I'm not your subordinate anymore. I'm not in your jurisdiction. I haven't touched you for 15 years."  
  
"I'd be shocked if you allowed yourself to be touched by anyone." Instead of backing off, Ripley set his hand on Sullivan's chest. The appropriate thing to do would have been to step back but he didn't. He couldn't stop leaning into Ripley's hand.  
  
He swore briefly; his resolve crumbling so easily. He let Lucas untuck his shirt and open his belt. Those hands skimmed up his torso, new and still familiar despite the time that had passed.  
  
Lucas's eyes were hooded, "Sully, I know who I am. I'm 90 into women and 10 into guys. I like guys, but I love women. They're soft, they feel good, they're different in a good way. But every once in awhile I want something muscular. You happened to be one of those things. Know that if you accept this job, I don't fuck my subordinates anymore. I can't be the fire chief and mix business with pleasure. So if you think you're moving to take this job and have me, you're going to be wrong."  
  
Sullivan pushed away and locked the door. "I won't move back to Seattle for this. Doesn't mean I won't take it today." He grabbed his former friend and kissed him with 15 years of pent-up energy anger arousal and angst. If he said it was devouring - that would be true.  
  
Luke didn't even bother to take off his shirt; he simply opened his pants. "If you can handle that."  
  
"This isn't what you came for?" Sullivan spit back. He was wresting his own pants and underwear on the ground.  
  
"You won't have this after today," Ripley was taking in Sullivan's visible arousal. "I want to be clear, that you are not enough for me."  
  
Sullivan closed his eyes for a second. He'd be lying if he said it didn't sting to know that while this might have destroyed him (Sullivan), Ripley had full intentions to walk away when it was over, again. "Then I guess I'll take this."  
  
"How do you want it?" Luke asked. "Fast or slow - the way you used to like it."  
  
"Slow," Sullivan instructed.  
  
"I'll give it to you here. Then I want to come with me to my hotel room. Once you sign your contract, it's over." Ripley warned him.  
  
So slow it was. Sullivan bent over the desk and tossed Ripley the lube and condoms that he just happened to bring to the office today. Riptide kind of laughed in his throat, not saying anything. He got one slick finger in Sullivan's ass with some difficulty. Sully couldn't help groaning at the contact with his prostate.  
  
"Fuck, you got tighter," Luke carefull added a second finger. "You really haven't gotten anything for 15 years. What have you been doing?" His other hand start to stroke his cock. "Sheep?"  
  
Sullivan didn't answer because he couldn't help the moan out of his lips, three fingers now. That's what it felt like back 15 years. He wanted to memorize how this felt, rather than just exploding.  
  
"Okay, now try to relax." Sullivan checked back and saw Ripley squeezing a generous amount lube on his cock. His long shaft, the one that Sullivan had known so well, and was re-acquainting himself with today. That cock that took a slow slide it him in inch by inch. Sullivan hissed with both the burning pain and pleasure as Ripley, knowing he had it done this for sometime, paused and paused again, letting him adjust to the girth.  
  
To Sullivan's utter embarrassment, when Luke was into the hilt, his balls tightened, Sully shouted and came right there on the floor by his desk. Now there is a shame again. So desperate to be touched that he couldn't even finish getting fucked.  
  
Ripley became very still. "That was unexpected."  
  
"We can stop if you want," Sullivan said, "This is humiliating."  
  
"I don't think that would be necessary," Ripley said. He started moving again; it did feel good.  
  
He simply pressed a kiss on the back of Sullivan's neck. His hand came around, rubbing his fingers on Sullivan's soft and sticky cock. "You got to embrace and enjoy. All you have to do is embrace and enjoy," As he spoke, Ripley skimmed the head of Sully's cock and Sullivan felt more life arriving under those fingers. That was goddamn miracle. But then again, no one ever it made him feel this way and that no one probably would ever again.  
  
Unbelievably Rip was able to coax him back to full hardness and Sullivan had a second orgasm before Rip finally came himself.  
  
When they cleaned up, they swiftly put everything to rights. Luke grabbed the condoms and lube to put in his messenger bag. That startled Sullivan for a second, if Rip had been planning on this happening, he would have brought his own supplies. Maybe Luke assumed Sully was going to show him he door and refuse move to Seattle. Or maybe he thought he'd find neither of them interested in picking up where they left off.  
  
And the other hand, it wasn't really picking up where they left off. It was getting one night with the chief. And only one night. If he signed.  
  
Still one night was better than zero. If he'd lived with it for 15 years before this, he just continue to live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> You know where this is going right - what will happen when Sully signs?


End file.
